As technology has progressed allowing smaller and faster electronic components, the designs of electronic equipment have included more densely populated systems of such faster and smaller components. Increased speed has lead to increased heat generated by the electronics. Moreover, because the equipment is typically packed densely into smaller containers, the close proximity of each component exacerbates the heat being generated by the electronics. Because electronics are subject to heat damage, it becomes desirable to dissipate that heat to protect the underlying electronics.